


Риннское танго, или Балет и металлокерамика

by Grim n Dark Company (littleclevercat)



Series: Fit Tempestas! [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/Grim%20n%20Dark%20Company
Summary: Флафф, бессмысленный и беспощадный. Warhammer 40,000. Котики и собаченька на борту крейсера Караула Смерти, а также высокие трогательные отношения промеж технодесантником и техножрицей и трудовыебудне Имперской Инквизиции. Минутка юмора и мимими в мире далекого темного будущего. Бонус к Fit Tempestas! и тизер без спойлера к продолжению.





	

**Author's Note:**

> авторы: Аликс Альберти и Авдотья Прасковьевна

\- Ингвар, а ты что тут делаешь?  
Будь Ингвар обычным человеком, тихий голос из темноты, где еще секунду назад не было ничего и никого, заставил бы его если не заорать дурниной с перепугу, то хотя бы дернуться от неожиданности. Но Ингвар Медвежий Коготь, обычным человеком не был, он был Космический Волк, космодесантник и сверхчеловек. Так что Ингвар мгновенно развернулся на звук, принимая защитную стойку прежде, чем понял, что настолько незаметно и бесшумно к нему подкрался не враг, а очень даже друг.  
Ингвар и сам был одним из наиболее опытных разведчиков из всех бойцов истребительных команд с борта «Воителя Жукова». Ингвар был Космический Волк, а это значит, он мог не только обрушиться на врага с ревом и грохотом, но и обрушиться с ревом и грохотом, предварительно подобравшись как можно ближе и как можно тише. Однако в том, что касается искусства скользить в тенях, Ингвару было далеко до Айфера Крона, апотекария Гвардии Ворона. Или Калио Хениаса, Черного Щита, чей орден все боевые братья Караула Смерти, знавшие о его существовании, предпочитали считать уничтоженным. Так было лучше для всех: и для чести Адептус Астартес, и для Инквизиции, и для самого Калио Хениаса, бывшего предателя, Черного Щита, а затем — брата-сержанта Караула Смерти, ныне возглавившего истребительные команды мобильной крепости «Воитель Жуков». Это назначение вызвало немало протестов среди командования Караула. Сам Калио тоже протестовал, считая, что не достоин такой чести. Однако командор Газам Узуур и поддержавший его выбор главный библиарий Фарангий были непреклонны в своем решении.  
Но противоречивое решение противоречивым решением, а что брат-капитан делает в пустущем ангаре одного из технических отсеков, вотчины корабельных Адептус Механикус и технодесантников, Багрового Кулака Дария Эмборнара в частности? Вот он, Игнвар Медвежий Коготь, например, следит, какого такого хера новый командующий инквизитор Ольгерд фон Робур, в свою очередь, следит за... за тем, что происходит в этом самом ангаре между Дарием Эмборнаром и магос из свиты инквизитора фон Робура, то ли еще Ордо Махинум, то ли уже Ордо Ксенос, Моркаи их, бюрократов инквизиторских, разберет. А еще лучше — раздерет.  
\- Что делаю? Гуляю, - заявил Ингвар в ответ темноте, жизнерадостно оскалившись. - Право имею. А ты?  
Он по-прежнему не мог понять, где же в этой темноте скрывается Калио. С одной стороны, Ингвара это не то, чтобы бесило, но все-таки волновало. С другой стороны, он не мог не восхищаться врожденными способностями Калио, помноженными на десятки лет тренировок. В том, что способности были врожденные, не сомневался апотекарий «Воителя Жукова» Айфер Крон, сам – Гвардеец Ворона. Он был уверен, Калио Хениас – представитель дочернего ордена Гвардии Ворона. Был уверен с самого начала, еще с той поры, когда остальные боевые братья сторонились Черного Щита с явно сомнительным прошлым. С некоторых пор Айфер Крон и Калио Хениас, навсегда связавшие свою судьбу со службой в Карауле Смерти, устраивали тренировки в пустующих корабельных трюмах и ангарах, выясняя, кто из них самый быстрый, а главное — незаметный. Не так давно к ним присоединились еще два брата Гвардии Ворона, однако насколько Ингвару было известно, в большинстве случаев выходил победителем именно Калио. Поэтому вроде как корить себя за то, что позволил ему подобраться незаметно — глупо, а с другой все равно — обидно.  
Впрочем, Калио был Инвгару другом, а на друзей Ингвар подолгу не обижался. Иначе это уже не друзья, а совсем другое слово.  
\- А я смотрю, - ответил голос из темноты.  
Калио оказался чуть ли не в двух шагах от Ингвара, объявившись так внезапно, точно материализовался из точки телепортации. Или как будто с него сползла черная ткань, непроницаемая, скрывавшая его целиком. Сначала из темноты выплывает бледное скуластое лицо, затем длинные черные волосы, а затем и сам Калио, как обычно, в темной тунике с длинными рукавами. Из-под которых нет-нет, да виднеются следы клеймления и выцветшие фрагменты татуировок, впрочем, уже потерявших свою нечестивую силу. Уж в чем-чем, а в этом Ингвар был точно уверен.  
\- Смотрит он, - фыркнул Ингвар. - И за кем? За Дарием, за этим, - Космический Волк презрительно дернул носом в сторону инквизитора, - или за мной?  
\- За всеми. И за ней – тоже.  
Калио кивнул, указывая на Багрового Кулака и техножрицу Адептус Механикус, которые вот уже как битый час предавались занятию, по мнению Ингвара в принципе не предосудительному, но очень, очень странному.  
Они танцевали.

 

\- Где он, этот узник совести? - Брод Меркадер вгляделся в хмурые лица. - Рокрит? Не хмурь так брови, это же я! Я вас кормить пришел, - на всякий случай он выставил перед собой глубокую корзину, нагруженную разнообразной (от свежих бисквитов до мясных рулетов) едой. - Ида сама готовила!  
\- Наше сиятельство изволит мять жопой диван в обществе Лючии, - Рокрит подозрительно уставился на продуктовое изобилие, компактно сгруженное в корзину, хотя в том, что Ольгерд фон Робур в состоянии справиться со всей это едой без особых проблем Рокрит был уверен. - У него сегодня особо мрачное и особо срачное настроение.  
\- Срачное? В смысле, срется с особым цинизмом? - уточнил Лопата, слишком хорошо знающий своего друга.  
\- Не, - Рокрит увел нежный бисквит. Ничего, начальство не обеднеет. - Особо срачное — это когда весь мир — говно.  
\- Кроме Лючии?  
\- Кроме Лючии!  
\- Ясно. Надеюсь, я все-таки не хуже собаки, - вздохнул Лопата. - А может быть, даже немножечко лучше.  
\- Я бы особо не рассчитывал!  
\- Рокрит? Хочешь я тебе маленький секрет открою? - Меркадер поставил корзину на пол, чтобы не мешалась и заговорщически прищурился. - Ольгерд фон Робур и меня пытался затащить в постель, ну, когда мы только познакомились. Там, на Луксурии твоей родной.  
\- Ну вот тут я как раз не удивлен, - дернул носом Рокрит. – Это у него такое обычное развлечение. Не догоню, так согреюсь, в смысле, не обломится, так хоть настроение кому-нибудь испорчу. Хотя не часто, ой не часто начальник так плюется ядом, как при первой встрече с вами. Вы у нас — уникальный случай. Он же все представление не затыкался. И ухмылка под капюшоном у вас самодовольная, и даже осанка и вообще. Заебал он меня тогда. Сильно заебал.  
\- На этом было положено начало нашей дружбы, ага! Но, возвращаясь к вопросу соблазнения… Понимаешь, он утверждал, якобы в отличии от моих дам, за которыми, как ты сам понимаешь, я люблю ухаживать, с ним, с Ольгердом, не будет никаких проблем. Видите ли, с ним все будет просто. Ни уламывать, ни ухаживать. И вот знаешь, что?  
\- Что?  
\- Ольгерд фон Робур давно уже переплюнул всех моих любовниц со своими бесконечными капризами. Вместе взятых.  
\- О, лучший друг явился! – раздался намеренно противный голос из-за приоткрытой двери.  
\- Лучше бы я с тобой переспал, - Лопата подхватил корзину, сунул Рокриту бисквит и зашел в комнату. - А так всю жизнь теперь мучиться. Ну что ты лежишь?  
\- Хочу — лежу, не хочу — не лежу.  
\- Обстановочка тут скромная, конечно, - Лопата огляделся.  
Кастеляны штаб-квартиры Великих Ордос субсектора традиционно экономили на жилых блоках, в которых размещались инквизиторы со свитами из числа тех, кто предпочитал казенную недвижимость гостиницами и особнякам столицы в силу множества различных обстоятельств.  
\- Ну разумеется, у тебя-то целый особняк и не один. И адмиральское палаццо. А простым инквизиторам, вроде меня, надо где-то останавливаться в столице, - Ольгерд фон Робур развалился на диване, как это с ним часто бывает, в сапогах. Удивительно небритый, с забранными в хвост волосами, сизыми мешками под глазами и выражением лица «Не подходить, убьет». Лючия растянулась рядом и тихонечко посапывала, уткнувшись носом в подмышку хозяина. Лопата в очередной раз подумал, что огромная кане корсо, похоже, будет покрупнее Ольгерда. А ведь впервые он увидел ее маленьким очаровательным щенком, который уполз подальше от устроивших кучу-малу братьев и сестер по помету, и с видом «Вы мне все не нравитесь» восседал на заднице. Лючия тогда первым делом попыталась обоссать Лопате сапоги. Ольгерд немедля пришел в восторг и заявил, что да, «Беру! Вот ее точно беру!».  
\- Ольгерд, это что, блядь, за вид? - Лопата шлепнул корзину на низенький столик у дивана, на котором уже теснилась грязная посуда и стаканы в количестве. - Ладно, я пропущу мимо ушей твой сарказм, мне не привыкать. Так. Сейчас я буду возвращать тебе приличный облик. И возвращать в приличное общество.  
\- Одумайся, Лопата, - Ольгерд потянулся и уставился в потолок пустым взглядом. - У тебя еще есть шанс свернуть с этого порочного пути. Хуевая твоя затея, я тебе скажу. Поверь мне.  
\- Меня так просто не запугаешь. Хочешь я тебя под жопу пну?  
\- Какие мы оптимисты.  
\- Пните, пните! - заорал из коридора Рокрит.  
\- А тебе припомню! – отозвался фон Робур. – Подлюка!  
\- Короче, - Лопата принялся разгружать корзину, - вот тебе тут пожрать, и культурное просвещение заодно. Не смотри на меня так! Мне некогда тебя развлекать, увы, дела. Но помни, что я все равно с тобой. И вернусь, как только смогу.  
\- Только не театр! - Ольгерд закатил глаза и обнял Лючию. - Опять ты со своей высокой культурой!  
\- Да! Опять! - Брод Меркадер уже привык к тому, что его лучший друг порой превращается в настоящего зануду. - «Восхождение Ганнибала», между прочим. Ольгерд, это действительно потрясающая постановка. Там даже слоны есть.  
\- Как Большой Альфред? - Ольгерд приподнялся на локте.  
Лючия фыркнула. С кем это опять миловался хозяин, пока Лючия не доглядела?  
\- Да, только без шерсти. Так вот, - Лопата сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и принялся описывать всю мощь и величие постановки главного хита нового оперного сезона, - там маменька моя блистает. Я честно думал, что пик формы у нее уже прошел, но она уж выдала, так выдала. Даже затмила Камиллу Аранофски, которая исполняет роль Минервы Атейльштей. А какая там балетная постановка, Ольгерд! Ольгерд! Не отворачивайся! А то слона не покажу! Вот, так-то лучше. И вообще, иногда надо отвлечься с пользой для души. Ну ты же не бесчувственный кусок аваалонского бука, ты живой человек. А культура — это то, что возвышает нас над приматами, от которых мы и произошли, что бы там не говорили эльдар и как бы нас не называли.  
\- Какой же ты…  
\- Противный? Занудный? Доставучий? Да, я такой. Потому что могу.  
\- Ох, ну и где? - сдался Ольгерд. - Где записи?  
\- На дне корзины ты все найдешь.  
Цок-цок.  
Лючия прянула аккуратно купированными ушами и соизволила поднять голову. Лопата встал, прекрасно распознав знакомый стук металлических шпилек. Чуткое инквизиторское ухо ловило какой-то диссонанс. Скорее от неуверенности той, что сейчас войдет в убежище Ольгреда фон Робура. Как будто хозяйка таких прекрасных ног еще не до конца смирилась и с потерей - и с новым приобретением заодно.  
\- Велока! - Лопата расцвел и широко улыбнулся. - Одна из самых прекрасных женщин Механикус - здесь!  
\- Только одна из? - технопровидица Велока Джэк привычно уже протянула инквизитору Меркадеру руку для поцелуя. Хотя Лопата заметил, что Велока замешкалась буквально на несколько секунд. Значит, она все-таки переживает, хотя эмоции у служащих Омниссии раскиданы в весьма небольшом диапазоне и непричастным трудно их считывать, но эта небольшая пауза была весьма показательна.  
Сама Велока только недавно привыкла к тому, что кто-то вообще может додуматься целовать ее руки, но инквизитор Меркадер восхищался женщинами самыми разными, независимо от того, смотрели ли они на мир чудесными глазами, или не менее чудесными окулярами и прикладывался к запястьям в том числе и полностью аугметированным.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, ты же знаешь, что Ванесса не простит мне…  
\- Магос Феррари. Как она?  
Велоке доводилось сталкиваться с Ванессой Феррари из Ордо Механиум, на данный момент несущей службу в команде Брода Меркадера. Велока подозревала, что Феррари подсунули Меркадеру специально, потому как Ванесса щеголяла не только изящными гибкими механодендритами, чудесным хромированным позвоночником, на котором крепились небольшие цистерны с нейротоксинами и великолепным, необычайно гладким и ровным удлиненным черепом, но и золотым бюстом, слепок которого был снят лично Ванессой Феррари с древней статуи женщины, обладающей идеальной фигурой с точки зрения мастеров.  
В общем, тандем у Феррари с Меркадером получился восхитительный. Инквизитор в плохом настроении любил созерцать, Феррари в плохом настроении любила пожурить и подразнить инквизитора.  
\- Прекрасно! Раздумывает над тем, чтобы золото сменить на алый лак. Вы только представьте. Феррари. И в красном. Вся. Я с ума сойду. Хотя прежде, чем я сойду с ума от вида Ванессы, мне предстоит пройти испытание вашими великолепными ножками.  
\- Ой ну… - начал было Ольгерд, на которого завалилась Лючия.  
\- А ты, фон Робур, помолчи! - не позволил пуститься в занудные рассуждения Ольгерду Лопата. - Велока, ваш начальник сейчас поглощен смачной пучиной…  
\- Чего? - вякнул из смачной пучины Ольгерд. Лючия ласково придавила хозяина всем своим немалым весом.  
\- А это мне тут подсунули младую поросль митраградского литературного сообщества. Простите, нехорошо так смеяться. Так вот, Велока. Вы прекрасны. Я не знаю, что со мной будет, когда вы с Ванессой опять встретитесь. Я же буду жалеть, что просто не годен для служения Омниссии.  
\- Инквизитор Меркадер, - Велока переступила с ноги на ногу. - Кажется, вас сейчас поглотят пошлые мысли.  
\- Да он всегда в пошлых мыслях, - фыркнул фон Робур.  
\- Вы и Ванесса, - Лопата слишком хорошо это представлял. - Вы мое проклятье просто, не знаю, вероятно это Император-Спаситель меня наказал. Кстати! Велока! Как только… как только вы найдете для меня время, мы с вами непременно посетим наш Большой Оперный. Обещаю.  
\- Ловлю на слове! - Велока не то, чтобы смутилась. Просто Ольгерд фон Робур на высокое искусство чаще всего просто плевался, да и интерес у Велоки был сугубо деловой, но зато она прекрасно знала, что Ольгерд ее в оперу не потащит.  
Разумеется, Велока Джэк в театре не была ни разу. Да и никогда не стремилась. Но подобное внимание со стороны инквизитора Велоке все-таки льстило. И даже интриговало. Вместе с этой самой оперой и прочим театром.  
К тому же, после их последней операции… которая чуть не стоила им всем жизни, а самой Велоке – нижней части ее тела, служительница Омнисии все никак не могла вернуться в рабочее русло. Часть ее операционной системы занимали бесплодные рассуждения о том, насколько ошибочным было ее решение, и она все никак не могла заставить свой мозг перестать думать о том, что же она сделала не так – и что могла сделать правильно. Они потеряли «Клариссу», они потеряли половину команды фон Робура, сама Велока была серьезно ранена, но все это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что им удалось сделать. Важный для Империума мир спасен, он уцелел, и никто даже не заподозрил, насколько чудовищная ксеноугроза еще совсем недавно нависла над ним… Ольгерд фон Робур утверждал, что она поступила правильно, ведь недаром Велока по итогам инцидента получила не только новую аугментику по своему личному проекту, но, что еще важнее – ранг магос. А это значит, ее решение одобряет культ Механикус, так? Но если бы все на самом деле было… так просто и понятно!  
К тому же, ее новая аугментика плохо синхронизировалась с нейроинтерфейсом. И в этом Велока тоже видела свою ошибку. Хотя ни одно сканирование, даже самое глубокое, так и не выявило причину сбоя. Магос Арроа говорил, что, возможно, дело в индивидуальной реакции и требуется время. Но сама Велока считала, что допустила ошибку в конструкции своих новых конечностей и должна разобраться с тем, как все исправить. Сама.  
\- Я, кстати, принес запись, - Лопата кивнул на корзину. - Мой лучший друг по-прежнему в пучинах всякого разного, погребенный под несколькими десятками килограммов незамутненной любви и обожания. Но я верю, что вы с Рокритом его еще встряхнете. Все будет так, как должно быть, потому что мы рождены для того, чтобы ужасать галактику. Фон Робур, помни об этом! И я так подозреваю, голозапись Ольгерд закинет куда-подальше. Поэтому, Велока, если вам интересно, вы сами можете посмотреть. Кстати, друг, ты почему еще ничего не ешь? Заболел?  
\- Я пытаюсь, - Ольгерд обнимал Лючию и трепал за ушами. Та урчала в ответ, смешно помахивая складчатыми брылями. – Я хочу! Меня не пускают, сам же видишь!  
\- Я в тебя верю, ты справишься! – несмотря на шутливый тон, Меркадер был совершенно серьезен в своем пожелании.  
Брод Меркадер не спрашивал о том, что за дело расследует сейчас Ольгерд. Как и Ольгерд фон Робур не интересовался делами Брода Меркадера. Надо – сам расскажет. Однако чем старательнее каждый из них отмалчивался о том, чем занимается, тем больше было ясно, что речь идет о событиях весьма и весьма опасных, угрожающих Империуму всерьез.  
\- Долго тебя тут еще будут держать? - Лопата обвел рукой комнату, наполовину заваленную барахлом фон Робура – оружием, одеждой, книгами и свитками. В углу стоял лежак Лючии, но огромная черная псина предпочитала валяться вместе с хозяином, если тот не сгонял ее со своей кровати.  
\- А хер его знает, - мрачно буркнул Ольгерд.  
Почувствовав в его голосе раздражение, Лючия притихла.  
\- Ну, если бы мне светил трибунал, меня бы тут не держали, - продолжил Ольгерд. – Перед трибуналом в других местах держат, ты уж мне поверь.  
\- Поверю, - кивнул Лопата. Он знал, Ольгерд прекрасно представляет себе, что такое внутренний трибунал Святейшей Имперской Инквизиции.  
\- Значит, если я все еще жив и не в камере, а тут, то живым некоторое время и останусь. Инсигнию у меня вряд ли отберут. А если и отберут… в любом случае, скорее всего, посадят разбирать бумажки в архивах Ордо Ксенос от греха подальше. Или следить за тем, как кормят очередного Людовика. А то вдруг потравят скотинку в надежде, что магистр Маккаллен расстроится и помрет…  
\- О да, пронять Маккаллена можно только дохлым котом! Ладно. Не скажу, что у тебя тут хорошо, но меня зовут дела.  
\- Сам-то куда торопишься?  
\- Меня ждет Радиола. Какой-то неприятный инцидент в храме святого Лукиила. На первый взгляд, ничего особо серьезного, но магистр велел особенно не задерживаться.  
\- Ну да, иначе ты бы непременно вытащил меня в свой клятый театр.  
Лопата только головой покачал.  
\- Велока, я вынужден вас покинуть, но мы еще встретимся. Присмотрите с Рокритом за этим… Сами знаете, кем! 

\- Не нравится он мне, - упрямо сказал Ингвар.  
\- Ты что-то… чувствуешь? Видишь? - встревоженно нахмурил брови Калио.  
\- Нет, - решительно покачал головой Ингвар.  
\- Ничего? - еще тревожнее спросил Калио.  
Ингвар в ответ только молча покачал головой.  
\- Я не понимаю, - сказал Калио. - Объясни. Что тебя настораживает? Что тебе не нравится?  
Ингвар только мрачно рыкнул в ответ и легонечко щелкнул по носу Муркаи. Огромный рыжий котище, вместе с Ингваром прибывший с Фенриса (Ингвар – по долгу службы, Муркаи – самовольно), обосновался на борту «Воителя Жукова» в качестве главного охотника на крыс и ксенопаразитов, а также производителя себе подобных ну и просто компаньона для тех, кто ему нравился. Но с недавних пор Ингвар был на своего кота в обиде. Потому что когда мохнатая рыжая жопа в прямом смысле садится на шею Калио – это одно, а когда лезет миловаться с новоприбывшим инквизитором, тем еще паскудником – это уже совсем другое.  
\- Предатель, - сказал Ингвар коту. – Даже не думай мне тут.  
Муркаи только презрительно дернул кисточками на кончиках ушей и демонстративно взмахнув хвостом, развалился в изголовье хозяйского ложа.  
\- Вот даже не думай, - повторил Ингвар. – Терся опять об этого хмыря. Как будто я не учуял.  
Муркаи зевнул в ответ, встопорщив длинные белые усы. Мол, терся и терся, тебе-то что? А кто давеча с инквизиторской сукой обнимался? А?  
В том, что Ольгерд фон Робур из Ордо Ксенос - паскудник, Ингвар не сомневался, хотя доказательств у него не было никаких. Нет, в отличие от своего предшественника Агидия Вольдо, фон Робур не пытался использовать Караул Смерти в своих целях. К тому же, откровенно еретических. В отличие от своего предшественника, фон Робур не лез во внутренние дела Адептус Астартес, прикрываясь льстивым подобострастием, граничившим с раболепием. Приказы отдавал по делу и продуманные – во всяком случае, оба задания под его руководством прошли практически без помех. В отличие от своего предшественника, фон Робур не пытался склонить на свою сторону экипаж крейсера, хотя с Друзиллой Фрохок, той еще язвой, он поладил на удивление быстро, чего еще не удавалось ни одному из инквизиторов-командующих «Воителя Жукова». Впрочем, оно и понятно, теперь Фрохок было с кем слить яд нужной концентрации. К тому же, она наверняка рада, что кадровую чистку в экипаже инквизитор фон Робур провел быстро, точно и без лишних церемоний, избавив капитана «Воителя Жукова» от необходимости тратить время на разбирательства со своими подчиненными. У Фрохок, срастившей свое тело с командным троном корабля, хлопот и без того хватало.  
Если уж на то пошло, то к фон Робуру как инквизитору претензий не было, хотя в некотором отношении фон Робур он был радикальнее, чем его пресловутый предшественник Агидий Вольдо. Претензии к фон Робуру имелись как к человеку. Как к упорному настойчивому шилу в жопе, хамлу и зануде, у которого, как выяснилось, на языке то же, что и на уме, а на уме у него только приказы Великого Магистра да стремление к максимальной эффективности во всех заданиях и операциях.  
Так что Ингвар фон Робура терпеть не мог, как и на редкость дружелюбный по отношению к обычным людям Дарий Эмборнар. Даже Калио, насколько Ингвар мог судить, весьма сложно относился к бывшему ученику Иоахима Дацита, самого первого инквизитора-командующего «Воителя Жукова». Потому что им уже доводилось сталкиваться с фон Робуром раньше на заданиях, которые никто без нужды предпочитал не вспоминать. И когда выяснилось, кого же именно они сейчас встречают в шлюзовом ангаре, Ингвар не выдержал и озвучил мысли не только свои собственные, но и мысли истребительной команды ставшей ему родной.  
\- Ну Хель тебя побери, а я так надеялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, – буркнул он, скривившись так, точно вместо годного меда ему подсунули какую-то забродившую кислую отраву.  
А вот Муркаи, мерзкий предатель, пошел к фон Робуру на руки с первой же встречи. Как и, кстати, злобная трехцветка Кларисса, котенок из первого помета Муркаи и его Дамы, подаренная капитану Фрохок. Ну, насчет Клариссы можно было не сомневался, тварь та еще, но чтобы Муркаи?.. Ингвар на кота даже обиделся. Зато, с другой стороны, на фон Робура обиделась Лючия, огромная собака неизвестной Ингвару бойцовой породы и член весьма малочисленной, особенно по сравнению со свитой Вольто, инквизиторской команды. Комок могучих мышц, челюсти как капкан и почти медвежьи когти. Она подозрительно посмотрела на Космического Волка пронзительными голубыми глазами, внимательно обнюхала, нахмурилась, а потом решила, что ладно, так уж и быть, давай познакомимся, огромное человекоподобное зверочудовище. Лючия оказалась сукой весьма строгих нравов, к кому попало не приставала, но и с визгом не шарахалась. В общем, вела себя достойно, за что и заслужила уважение Ингвара.  
\- Хорошая ты девка, Лючия, - обычно говорил Медвежий Коготь, поглаживая собаку по лоснящейся короткой черной шерсти. - Но вот у нас на Фенрисе околела бы по зиме. Шкура-то у тебя красивая, но ни хрена не теплая…  
Похоже, собаку фон Робур завел по примеру своего наставника, покойного Иоахима Дацита. Как бишь там звали тоже крупного пса, даже немного с пси-способностями? Инди. Но Инди побаивался Ингвара, хоть виду и не подавал. А вот Лючия, похоже, никого и ничего не боялась. Собака фон Робура Ингвару нравилась. А вот фон Робур – нет. Поэтому Ингвар решил, что за новым инквизитором будет присматривать. На всякий случай. Все в порядке? Хорошо. Нет? Еретиков и предателей на борту «Воителя Жукова» не было и не будет, уж он, Ингвар Медвежий Коготь, об этом позаботится. Хватит с них Вольдо.  
Так что Ингвар следил за тем, как фон Робур тайком идет вслед за техножрицей из своей свиты. И, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, наблюдает за тем, как танцуют технодесантник и техножрица.  
\- Это же…танец? – как-то осторожно спросил Калио. – Никогда не видел.  
Они говорили тихим шепотом, больше читая слова по губам, чем прислушиваясь. Все равно звуки красивой мелодии с чеканным ритмом заглушали почти все вокруг, эхом отдаваясь от металлических стен и высокого потолка.  
\- Угу, - ответил Ингвар. – Танец. Ну, у нас иначе пляшут…А Эмборнар-то наш. Лис тот еще! Еще и танцует!  
\- А то, что танцует техножрица, тебя не удивляет? – усмехнулся Калио.  
Ингвар хотел было ответить, что его лично тут уже мало чем можно удивить, но не успел. 

 

Опера «Восхождение Ганнибала» была не слишком любима в театральных кругах в первую очередь за масштабность постановки и сложнейшую партию Хильдегарды Манн — безумной аристократки и еретички, вытянуть которую удавалось немногим дивам. Но Джузеппина Грассини справилась с этой задачей, спев так, что публика завыла от восторга. Сусана Земан, которой досталась роль Минервы Атейльштен, несколько потерялась на фоне величайшей дивы. Все это стало поводом для горячих обсуждений и даже проклятий в адрес Джузеппины со стороны некоторых представителей Министорума за излишний пыл и страсть при исполнении партии Хильдерагды. Почему безумная еретичка вызывает у публики настолько сильные эмоции? Тут и до сопереживания недалеко!  
Джузеппина только отмахнулась, сославшись на то, что мастерство оно и есть мастерство.  
Велока Джэк впервые могла видеть и слышать, как Джузеппина Грассини-Меркадер укладывает публику на лопатки, демонстрируя совершенное владение собственным голосом. На таком-то уровне мастерства голос становился послушным инструментом, а не капризным ребенком, с которым еще надо было справиться. Удивительная чистота интонирования с выверенной почти механической точностью, но при этом голос Джузеппины все-таки инструмент живой, способный передавать интонации. Дива была настолько в ударе, что даже позволила себе добавить в роль Хильдегарды капельку несовершенства. Немного дребезжания на вершинах третьей октавы и мгновенное овладение собой заставили Велоку задуматься над тем, насколько спланированной заранее была эта небрежность.  
Безумная Хильдегарда готовилась к сожжению на костре перед Ганнибалом Проповедником и Минервой Атейльштейн, но к стыду своему, Велока поняла, что даже сочувствует еретичке, завораживающей, гипнотизирующей…  
\- Ох!  
Сама Рашель-Клодина Моргрен — знаменитый аваалонский балетмейстер и постановщик цирковых представлений со своей труппой взялась за танцевальную часть «Восхождения Ганнибала». И во втором акте труппа Моргрен развернулась во всю силу таланта каждого участника.  
Велока не единожды слышала возмущенные рассказы Ольгерда фон Робура про его первое знакомство с Бродом Меркадером, устроившим гастроли труппы Моргрен по Луксурии под лозунгом «Я привез вам сказку!».  
\- Уж привез так привез! Всю Луксурию на уши поставил! А потом раком!  
А вот инквизиторский телохранитель Рокрит только головой качал, заявляя, что одно представление трупы Моргрен заставило его, Владислава-Владимира Гриф-Моравского, забыть о том, кто он такой. Вот если бы еще начальник соизволил не нудеть, а молчать во время представления…  
Велока Джэк хорошо понимала чувства Рокрита, несмотря на по сути пропасть, лежащую между техножрицей и бывшим луксурийский бандитом. Не об этом ли говорил инквизитор Меркадер? О том, что искусство — наш фундамент, то самое, что объединяет всех, не зависимо от пола, возраста, происхождения и механической начинки?  
Какая пластика, какая синхронность! А ведь это все обычные люди с минимум аугметических улучшений. Разве что подвижные, вращающиеся запястья у гимнасток, которые крутились на лентах под самым куполом открытой сцены перед Большим Оперным Театром.  
Госпожа Моргрен в свойственной ей манере объединила балет и цирк - обе свои страсти. Долгие споры по поводу того, стоит ли тащить низкое цирковое искусство под своды Большого Оперного, пресекла госпожа Грассини, заявив, что всегда открыта новом веяниям. Тем более, госпожа Грассини и госпожа Моргрен отлично сошлись на почве тирании. Джузеппина гоняла певцов и хор, а Рашель-Клодина дрессировала балет до полного изнеможения. Обе получали от процесса заметное удовольствие  
\- Как это у них все получается?  
Велока завороженно наблюдала за тем, как труппа Моргрен, больше похожая на часовой механизм, будто распадается на отдельные шестеренки и спирали, а затем как по команде собирается заново. В их движениях не чувствовалось колоссального напряжения, как будто подобное нарушение законов гравитации вполне естественно для живого человека.  
Тела танцоров, казалось бы, всего лишь смертная плоть. Но какая гармония в динамичном взаимодействии. Разумеется, одному такому представлению предшествовали долгие месяцы тяжелейших тренировок и муштры и наградой должен быть стать идеал. Не все смогут влиться в эту идеальную конструкцию уже через пару лет. Время и возраст безжалостны, как и потеря возможностей, это ведь всего лишь бренное человеческое тело, не так ли? Но, наверное, ради этого одного идеального момента стоит жить, стоит разбиваться в кровь и лить пот?  
Танец, как и любое искусство в первую очередь, служит для выражения эмоций, когда слов недостаточно, либо они слишком просты, или не способны передать то, что давно уже рассортировано и подвергнуто мысленной каталогизации.  
Танец не терпит подобного препарирования чистоты линий, геометрии тела.  
Совершенное владение голосом, совершенное владение телом...  
Велока как завороженная наблюдала, по началу пытаясь подмечать мелкие неточности, но что такое — капля несовершенства, если ты можешь позволить себе большее?  
Она тоже сможет освоить это искусство. Более того. Алгоритм движений танцоров балетной труппы поможет ей разобраться со своими собственными проблемами.

 

\- Значит, Дружок, у нас гости? Точнее, у нас гостья?  
Технодесантник отложил в сторону наплечник брата Эвальда, изрядно сплющенный после столкновения с орочьим леталом. Леталом рулил зеленомордый ублюдок, который решил, что таран — это отличный способ покончить с засевшим в развалинах снайпером раз и навсегда. То, что таран — это еще и отличный способ покончить с собой, его не волновало. Орки вообще на такие мелочи внимания не обращают. Может быть, судьба конкретного зеленого дерьма сложилась бы иначе, озаботься он иным планом избавиться от брата Эвальда. Но, поскольку орки вопросами планирования не озадачиваются, случилось то, что случилось. Чудовищная конструкция, которая поднималась в воздух и вообще перемещалась здравому смыслу вопреки, развалилась на подлете, когда Эвальд выпустил в нее несколько болт-снарядов. Часть летала, в которой Дарий потом с большим удивлением и трудом опознал молотильный барабан, по всей видимости, от комбайна, задела космодесантника. Тот успел увернуться, но наплечнику пришлось тяжко. Когда Дарий взялся за него, наплечник больше всего походил на бесформенный кусок лома.  
С одной стороны, ничего сложного. С другой стороны, слишком много монотонной работы. Но на такие мелочи Дарий Эмборнар никогда не жаловался, ему нравилось создавать что-то полезное. Или возвращать в строй что-то нужное. Да, с наплечником прекрасно мог бы справиться и сервитор. Но Дарий считал своим долгом собственноручно чинить броню и оружие своих боевых братьев. Бронетехнику и «Громовых ястребов» он доверял магосу Шейдеру, уважая его опыт, знания и глубину веры в силу Омниссии. Но броня и оружие... нет уж, это его, Дария Эмборнара, дело.  
Он уже закончил разбираться с наплечником Эвальда. Теперь осталось передать его сервиторам, чтобы те сняли остатки краски, как следует отшлифовали, покрыли грунтом, заполировали. Подготовили к тому, чтобы Эвальд собственноручно нанес на наплечник герб своего ордена.  
Но тут Дружок на удивление нежной трелью возвестил о визите неожиданной посетительницы за несколько секунд до того, как технодесантник услышал немного робкое и сбивчивое «цок-цок», вернее — сначала эхо, а затем уже и само постукивание металлических каблуков.  
Цок-цок. Цок-цок-цок. Цок-цок. Что-то неуловимо трогательное было в этих звуках, и Дарий не мог понять, почему. Вернее, он понимал, что легкая хромота, сбивчивый ритм шагов - это рассинхронизация аугментических протезов и базовой органики. Искусственные конечности не слишком хорошо взаимодействуют с центральной нервной системой. Это очевидно даже людям с чутким слухом и чувством ритма. А уж Дарий Эмборнар еще до появления незнакомки исключительно по звуку ее шагов мог точно сказать, что у нее проблемы с подключением аугментики к собственным нейросетям. Но почему ему внезапно почудилось в звуке ее шагов нечто странно знакомое?  
...Ринн. Родной мир, такой далекий теперь, после обета вечно нести службу в Карауле Смерти. Наверно, именно поэтому все, что хоть как-то может быть связано с ним, теперь воспринимается с такой ностальгией. Робкие сбивчивые шаги олененка в зверинце, еще недавно – загаженных руинах, как весь некогда процветающий город. Одна из жемчужин Ринна, уничтоженная захватчиками. Дарий, тогда еще скаут, которого магистр Педро Кантор отрядил в помощь горожанам, помогал восстанавливать зверинец. До него дошла очередь после того, как большую часть жителей города заселили в дома, из которых выгребли мусор, обломки и горы орочьих экскрементов. И горы костей. Человеческих костей. Среди которых особенно страшно и мерзко смотрелись маленькие детские косточки, хрупкие и переломанные. Почему-то Дарию это зрелище врезалось в память настолько сильно, что стереть его не смогли многочисленные ужасы, с которыми космодесантнику ордена Багровых Кулаков довелось столкнуться на службе Империуму Человечества. А тогда он трудился вместе с другими скаутами. И думал о том, что отныне и навсегда Багровые Кулаки самым страшным свои позором будут считать ВААГХ, обрушившийся на Ринн. ВАГГХ, который они не смогли предотвратить. ВААГХ, который они отбили, изгнав захватчиков слишком дорогой ценой. Слишком дорогой и для мира, и для ордена наследников Рогала Дорна. Так что расчистка и уборка города — то немногое, что мог сейчас сделать для жителей родного мира скаут Дарий Эмборнар. Наравне с горожанами от освобождал город от дерьма и обломков. Сначала — храм Императора, больница и помещения Администратума. Затем — жилые кварталы. А теперь и зверинец.  
Оказывается, главный смотритель зоопарка, Ростислав Субула, умудрился вывезти из города часть животных и спрятать их на ферме, до которой чужаки не успели добраться.  
...опираясь на свежесваренную металлическую секцию ограды, Дарий с улыбкой смотрел, как пятнистый олененок, кажется - только огромные глазищи и тонкие длинные ноги, опасливо переступает по рокритовому полу вольера. Робко стучат копытца, непривычные к искусственному покрытию, нервно дергаются изящные ушки, опасливо косят по сторонам темные глаза, прикрытые мохнатыми ресницами. Нежный розоватый нос в коричневую крапинку, влажно поблескивающий, тычется в протянутую руку с кусочком хлеба — Дарий специально решил урезать дневной рацион, спрятав ломоть в карман рабочего комбинезона. Олененок боком подходит к скауту Багровых Кулаков и, обнюхав протянутую ладонь, осторожно захватывает губами хлеб и цокает себе дальше, хлопнув на прощение длиннющими ресницами.  
А Ростислав Субула улыбается, поглаживая пышные седые усы...  
Цок-цок. Цок-цок-цок. Цок-цок. Изящная нечеловечески вытянутая фигура выступает из полутьмы, слегка покачивая бедрами. Иначе сложно удержать равновесие. Особенно с непривычки.  
Кто это и что ей здесь нужно? Дарий точно знал, что ему еще не доводилось встречаться с этой служительницей Омниссии. Со всеми, кто возносил молитвы машинным духам силовой брони, оружия и техники Караула Смерти, со всеми, кто был отмечен печатью Марса, Дарий Эмборнар был знаком лично. Но сейчас он не знал, чему удивляться больше, появлению нового представителя Адептус Механикус в его мастерской или же ее ногам.  
Технодесантника, прошедшего обучение на священной красной планете, сложно удивить какими-то особенными конструкторскими изысками, служителей Омниссии он навидался много и всяких разных. Ему доводилось видать и тех, кто отвернулся от Бога-Машины и предал Империум Человечества, соблазнившись темными дарами Хаоса. Он привык к тому, что Адептус Механикус могут перемещаться на гусеничных траках и всевозможных колесах. Он привык к ходовой части о множестве металлических конечностей всех видов, от присосок до копыт. Он видел техножрецов, которые предпочитали парить в воздухе. Что до обычных механических ног, то на них Дарий Эмборнар перестал обращать внимание, наверно, еще с сопливой скаутской юности.  
Однако такие ноги ему видеть еще не приводилось.  
По сравнению с ногами, которые когда-то достались будущей техножрице вместе с генетической информацией родителей, эти ноги были длиннее раза в полтора, а то и два, прикинул Дарий, анализируя телосложение незнакомки. Сверкающие свежей хромировкой, ноги, длинные и нечеловечески стройные, заканчивались изящными ступнями на высоких тонких каблуках. Несомненно, тяжелые квадратные или круглые ступни давали бы не только хорошую площадь опоры, но и большую устойчивость, однако, чего уж там, Дарий подумал и решил, что такие каблуки ему нравятся больше. Потому что это красиво.  
Он был в некотором смысле нетипичным технодесантником. Его интересовали не только таинства Омниссии, явленные в посвященных ему механизмах, не только структурная гармония машинного года. Его интересовала гармония и другого рода, явленная в звуках, цветах и формах. Вот эти формы Дарию, например, сразу понравились, и механические, и органические. Несмотря на явно измененные пропорции, биологическая часть тела техножрицы не выглядела смешно или нелепо на таких ногах, вовсе нет, а даже совсем наоборот.  
Ноги виднелись высоких разрезах длиннополой мантии цвета песков марсианской пустыни. Мантия, отметил Дарий, была чистой и, кажется, тщательно отутюженной. Множество адептов культа Бога-Машины не слишком утруждали себя заботой о тряпках, наброшенных на посвященные слиянию с Омниссией тела. Грязь и копоть, дыры и потертости волновали их в последнюю очередь. Но, похоже, загадочная гостья Дария Эмборнара не из таких. В отличном состоянии была и ее серворука, и мехадентдриты, поблескивавшие свежей смазкой и шлифовкой.  
Дарий встретил незнакомку на пороге мастерской, по пути убедившись, что его собственная аугментика выглядит достойно, смахнул пыль и металлическую стружку с серворуки, велел Дружку протереть оптику и на всякий случай утер лоб, бросив взгляд в зеркальную поверхность увеличительной линзы над верстаком. Он работал в силовой броне — так удобнее. Не нужно привлекать сервиторов, если имеешь дело с тяжестями, да и потенциал инструментальной экипировки, разработанной Дарием лично под свои потребности и привычки, можно использовать на полную мощность. Наконец, сама работа в спокойной обстановке, когда стены и пол не содрогаются от взрывов, когда не нужно торопиться, считая каждую секунду, когда все под рукой — что родной, что механической, все это уже само по себе можно считать залогом успеха. Да и Омниссия наверняка одобряет порядок и соблюдение графика...  
\- Чем обязан? - поинтересовался Дарий, на ходу вспоминая уже такой забытый этикет родного мира. Среди Багровых Кулаков считалось хорошим тоном следовать правилам приличия, принятым в обществе Ринна, где испокон веков ценились вежливость и доброжелательность. Однако за годы, проведенные на борту мобильной крепости Караула Смерти, Дарию Эмборнару стало несколько не до риннской куртуазии, о чем в данный момент он искренне сожалел.  
\- Вряд ли вы помните меня, - сказала техножрица, используя органические голосовые связки, а не бинарный транслятор.  
С тихим шелестом мехаденриты приподняли края капюшона.  
Аккуратная оптика, оба глаза — аугментированы, судя по состоянию кожи, наверняка не подвергавшейся воздействию омолаживающих процедур, магос еще довольно молода по обычным человеческим меркам. Ранг свой она получила сравнительно недавно, может быть, отсюда — ее неуверенность движений, отсюда — несостыковка базовых органических функций с механическими частями тела?  
Однако и в голосе ее, и в чертах лица Дарию почудилось нечто знакомое. Чего уж там, нечто знакомое почудилось ему и в трели вокс-сигнала Дружка, и в миролюбивом гудении собственной сервосбруи, и в едва уловимом, но тем не менее уверенном одобрении машинных духов всех механизмов, что сейчас трудились в его мастерской. Начиная от системы освещения и заканчивая остывающей шлифовальной машинкой.  
\- Меня зовут Велока Джэк, - представилась магос. - Инцидент на Скате.

 

Технодесантник Дарий Эмборнар из ордена Багровых Кулаков.  
Дело ли в первом впечатлении, или это все деликатность самого Дария, проявленная тогда, на Скате, но для Велоки он всегда будет кем-то особенным.  
Что это? Странная форма привязанности? Наваждение? Восхищение? Если разложить все эмоции, разорвать эту цепочку связей на отдельно взятые атомы, то что получится в итоге? С чем можно сравнить эту медленно ползущую лавину, под который оказалась погребена Велока, впервые заглянувшая в лицо живому космодесантнику? Что, кроме привычной для подобной ситуации смеси страха и восторга, могло так сильно затронуть молоденькую технопровидицу?  
Дарий один такой. Велока неоднократно в этом убеждалась, испытывая нечто сродни разочарованию всякий раз, когда пыталась искать знакомые черты у тех, кто встречался на ее пути. Неосознанно, или сознательно, но она делала это.  
«Не он».  
Велока подозревала, что сравнивать придется до конца дней ее, потому что конкретно это воспоминание о первой встрече на Скате никак не желало становиться чем-то несущественным среди как ежедневной рутины, так и действительно важных дел. Но после весьма неожиданного назначения Ольгерда фон Робура на борт «Воителя Жукова» радостно и осторожно Велока пришла к простому выводу: нет больше необходимости искать.  
Зато теперь у техножрицы возникла другая потребность: иногда, под настроение пытаться систематизировать собственные эмоции. Привести в порядок, разложить по степени важности и новизны. Потому что Дарий Эмборнар тоже здесь. Живой, во плоти. А не просто статичная картинка, которую можно извлечь из памяти, или набор волнительных эмоций, хотя эмоции как раз никуда не делись.  
Предвкушение встречи, радость причастности… Осталось найти в себе смелость для того, чтобы выразить все это вербально. Дарию непосредственно. 

 

Космодесантники не жалуются на плохую память. А у технодесантников память и того лучше. Разумеется, он вспомнил ее, и даже не по ключевым словам. Велока Джэк. Ската. Девочка-технопровидица, которая восторженно смотрела на него, и это воспоминание врезалось в память почему-то даже сильнее, чем зачистка базы предателей, чем лаборатория техноеретички, чем даже окаменевшее переплетенье плоти и механики – истинная причина происходящего на тихой планетке вдали от основных варп-путей субектора. А еще Дарий помнил, как неожиданно отреагировал на появление Велоки машинный дух «Пастыря», точно взбодрившийся при ее появлении. Да и он сам, впрочем, как и машинный дух его силовой брони, почувствовал некоторое… воодушевление?  
Дарий несколько раз даже задумывался, а что же стало со свидетельницей обвинения, а заодно и одним из главных источников для показаний по делу магоса Гарбы Медленда. Но у него не было возможностей узнать, как сложилась ее судьба дальше. Да и времени на это, впрочем, особо не было. Поэтому воспоминания о юной технопровидице постепенно затухали в памяти. Но, тем не менее, никуда из памяти они не пропали.  
Сначала он, кажется, нес какую-то чушь. А она внимательно слушала. Впрочем, когда они перешли на вопросы, касающиеся непосредственно обязанностей Дария и той помощи, которую могла оказать ему Велока – теперь уже магос Джэк, он начал выражаться более вменяемо. Первая их встреча так и прошла в разговорах. И вторая. И третья. Они говорили обо всем. О том, как можно использовать некоторые технологии ксенос без риска самим попасть под пагубное влияние чужаков. О том, что клин порой действительно выбивают клином, и если против орков работает оружие других ксено, то почему бы и нет. О том, что если джокаэро можно признать полезными Империуму, то, возможно, есть смысл подумать о том, какие технологии других чужаков, одобренные джокаэро, можно предоставить на рассмотрение иерархам Адептус Механикус… Говорили они и о заразе экстремизма, которую распространяют радикально настроенные техножрецы – и о том, как ей можно и нужно противостоять. Говорили о текущих проблемах и задачах, которые стояли перед служителями Омниссии на борту «Воителя Жукова». А потом он набрался сил и по возможности тактично намекнул, что если магос Велока Джэк посчитает, что он, технодесантник Дарий Эмборнар, может чем-то ей помочь, то он с радостью это сделает.  
\- Вы же все видите. Вы же все слышите, - сказала она.  
И включила запись.  
И протянула ему руку.  
Риннское танго.  
Дама приглашает кавалера.  
Дарий хотел было спросить, откуда она знает эту мелодию и откуда ей известно, что такое – риннское танго, но решил повременить.  
\- Не спрашивайте, кто меня научил, - сказала Велока Джэк.

 

Музыка стихла.  
Танцоры поклонились друг другу и, держась за руки, отправились к выходу.  
Ингвар посмотрел на Калио. Тот молчал, глядя вслед Дарию и техножрице из свиты фон Робура, как там ее зовут?..  
А инквизитор фон Робур развернулся и, тихо ступая, так, чтобы попадать в такт шагам технодесантника и техножрицы, направился прямо к Ингвару и Калио.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что он знает, что мы тут? – спросил Калио.  
\- Продумчивый, падла.  
В тот момент, когда технодесантник и техножрица покинули ангар, инквизитор, запрокинув голову, поинтересовался:  
\- Я ведь тут не один?  
Ингвар не сомневался в том, что фон Робур их с Калио не видит. И, тем более, не чувствует их присутствие. Значит, как-то услышал? Или прикинул, что они могут тут быть? Пользуясь случаем, Ингвар осторожно проник в сознание фон Рбура. Он ожидал… а чего он ожидал? Тайн и заговоров? Признания в том, что вот здесь и сейчас он готов продать все тайны Караула Смерти врагам, как его предшественник, так удобно раскрывшийся в самый неожиданный момент?  
Но вместо этого Ингвар не получил ничего.  
Точнее, получил этакую светлую печаль. В исполнении Ольгерда фон Робура так совершенно неожиданную, вот уж чего от него не ожидаешь. Это, оказывается, именно он рассказал Велоке Джэк – так зовут магос – про риннское танго. Да еще показал несколько основных движений, пусть и неумелых.  
\- Что вы делаете здесь? – поинтересовался Калио.  
\- Стою и смотрю, - усмехнулся инквизитор. – Точнее, стоял и смотрел. Как и вы. А ведь хороши же, да? Ну, вот эти двое?  
\- Хороши, - непроизвольно вырвалось у Ингвара.  
\- Вот и я о том же, - усмехнулся Ольгерд фон Робур, глядя на Калио Хениаса.

 

В коридоре на расстоянии метра друг от друга сидели Муркаи и Лючия. Делали вид, что тут никого, кроме как, больше нет. Ингвар как-то прикинул, что будет, если стравить Муркаи с Лючией. Лючия, с одной стороны, крупнее и сильнее, а у Муркаи такие когти и прыть, что лучше не рисковать лишний раз. Наверно, и Муркаи, и Лючия прекрасно понимали, что друг друга стоят, поэтому и предпочитали хранить нейтралитет, делая вид, что в личной Вселенной каждый существует в единственном экземпляре.  
\- Лючия! – фон Робур хлопнул ладонью по бедру. – К ноге!  
Лючия послушно пристроилась рядом, впрочем, успев по пути ткнуться Ингвару носом в колено.  
\- Пошли, что ли, - Ингвар, взял Муркаи за шкварник и закинул себе на плечо. Муркаи привычно уцепился когтями за тунику. – Жопа шерстяная.  
\- Инквизитор… - сказал было Калио.  
\- Да? – немедленно отозвался фон Робур.  
\- Ничего, - покачал головой Калио.  
\- Конечно же, - усмехнулся Ольгерд.


End file.
